1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that includes an ink cartridge that is attachable to and detachable from a printing apparatus body, and an attachment section to which the ink cartridge is attached. Examples of the printing apparatus of the invention include an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copying machine, and a facsimile machine.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as disclosed in JP-A-2006-205655, an ink cartridge can be attached to and detached from a printing apparatus body of a printing apparatus. When a small amount of ink remains in the ink cartridge, a user can replace the ink cartridge with a new ink cartridge.
In the related art printing apparatus, an attachment section for the ink cartridge is provided at a front surface side or a side surface side of the printing apparatus body. Depending on which face of the printing apparatus is facing the user, the user may need to specially move from one side to the other side of the printing apparatus to perform attachment and detachment of the cartridge, or may need to change the orientation of the printing apparatus. The user-friendliness of the printing apparatus, thus, is not sufficient for the user. In addition, when a wall or obstacles are present near the front surface side or the side surface side, to which the attachment section is provided, of the printing apparatus body, the user needs to specially change the location of the printing apparatus so that the attachment section is located away from the wall or the obstacles.